


It's Nice For A Change:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dinner, Divorce, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e20 Huikau Na Makau A Ka Lawai'a (The Fishhooks of the Fishers Become Entangled), Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Past Memories, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sad, Sadstuck, Talking, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny has Rachel over for dinner, & they don't argue, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*





	It's Nice For A Change:

*Summary: Danny has Rachel over for dinner, & they don't argue, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams felt his life was back on track, since he found out that he had a son, After the whole experience with the transplant. He worked on having a relationship with his son, & with his daughter's help, He was successful, & hasn't been this happy in a long time. One particular, He invited his ex, Rachel Edwards, over for dinner, Since, She is divorced, & is feeling lonely. The Blond was doing his specialty, Italian, Cause he knew that she would love it.

 

The British Lady arrived on time, & she took in the simple setting, & was touched by the gesture, "Everything looks so good, Daniel, & smells good too", as she made her way into the kitchen, so she can keep him company, while he finishes cooking up the dinner, & he gives her some wine to open, that they will be having that evening.

 

"Thanks, Rache, I like to practice my technique, I find that cooking really relaxing, Grace got us into a cooking class, Ever since, I had a knack for it”, Danny said with a smile. As soon as he finished cooking, They set up the table, & sat down to eat.

 

The Former Couple talked about their past, & what they are gonna do for their children’s future. It was nice that they weren’t arguing for once, & they were having fun, As the evening was coming to an end, Rachel said this to him, as she was leaving.

 

“It was a nice for a change, Daniel, That we did this, I had a wonderful time tonight”, The Beautiful Woman said with a smile, as she kissed him on the cheek. “So did I, Let’s do this again soon”, She agreed, & left for home, while he went to get ready for bed.

 

The End.


End file.
